gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rat-Loader
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = ratloader |handlingname = RLOADER |textlabelname = RLOADER |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Rat-Loader is a pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' This vehicle appears to be based on the Duneloader, which resembles a . It features a ramshackle flat bed covered with random trash, but can be given a standard bed at Los Santos Customs. The Rat-Loader features crooked and bent front and rear license plates, a crooked front grille with missing and bent bars, and a bent hood. The stock Rat-Loader has rusty "Smoothie" wheels wrapped in discolored offroad tires. The truck has no front or rear bumpers; the license plates are instead mounted on the bars the bumpers would normally connect to. It also features a rusted and faded paint job. The Rat-Loader has no tail light cluster, and as such does not feature reverse lights, turn signals or brake lights. The vehicle is also equipped with a CB radio, with indistinctive chatter occasionally audible. Most of the above damage can be repaired at Los Santos Customs, or, if desired, complete removal of the body panels. However, no matter what, the faded and rusted paint job remains. The body modifications available for this vehicle can make it look more like a . Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto V Although the Rat-Loader comes with a modern V8 engine producing a fair amount of torque, the weight and thin tires make it prone to wheel-spin both off the line and on the way as well as giving it very poor braking. Its acceleration is average for the class, but its top speed is lacking for a Muscle car. The suspension and direction setup also cause it to have a very wide turning radius causing massive under-steer and making maneuverability quite the challenge. Fish tailing is not uncommon due to its engine power. Durabilty for the Rat-Loader itself is much lower, taking only a few collisions for the wheels to get jammed. Possibly due to its worn condition, the engine seems to have slow response, at it takes a while to reach its max RPM when accelerating with the handbrake applied. This is also evidenced by its gear shifting ratio. GTA V Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery RatLoader-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front quarter view. (Rear quarter view) RatLoader-GTAV-Wreck.jpg|A Rat-Loader wreck. Rat-Loader-GTAV-Front-Panelless.jpg|A Rat-Loader with no hood, grille, fenders, stock engine bay and stock exhaust. Rat-loader-car-bedless-front-GTAV.png|A bedless Rat-Loader, acquired through a glitch. (Rear quarter view) Rat-truck-side-to-side-bravado-truck-gtav.png|Rat-Truck and Rat-loader comparison. Rat-Truck_vs_Rat-Loader_GTAV_Wheelbase_and_tires.jpg|View of rear wheels showing wheelbase difference and wide tires. RatLoader-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Rat-Loader on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. RatLoader-GTAV-RSC.png|The Rat-Loader on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Any of the protagonists can spawn a Rat-Loader in Sandy Shores by first gaining a wanted level, (confirmed at two stars or above) then heading to the empty lot on Algonquin Boulevard, between Niland Avenue and Armadillo Avenue. It can be found parked next to a civilian Caddy. It's recommended that the player incur the wanted level outside of Sandy Shores to allow the game to spawn the vehicles. Without the prerequisite wanted level, the lot will usually just spawn two other, smaller vehicles. *Two more Rat-Loaders may also spawn just off of Marina Drive: one next to a white trailer with red trim at the corner of Panorama Drive, the other under a pavilion garage attached to a white trailer with a blue tarp on the roof further up Lesbos Lane. *It will sometimes spawn between a beat-up red wooden trailer on eastern side of Mountain View Drive (across the road from the Sandy Shores Ammu-Nation) and a teal-and-white double-wide under a white sundeck and flanked by satellite dishes on Armadillo Avenue. Both trailers are on Algonquin Boulevard, in front of a dirt back alley. *It may occasionally spawn in a lot one block north and one block west of Trevor's Trailer in Sandy Shores, where Cletus Ewing can be met in his Strangers and Freaks mission, Target Practice. *A heavily modified Rat-Loader will spawn in the parking area outside Beeker's Garage between 7:00 am and 15:00 pm, on the northern outskirts of Paleto Bay's Procopio Drive.Ymap: MyPoint WORLD_VEHICLE_EMPTY: RATLOADER_MODDED: 07:00 - 15:00 *Another heavily-modified Rat-Loader can be seen leaving an LTD filling station in Grapeseed, commonly heading on Union Road. *Driving a Hotknife, a Z-Type or any type of Beater may cause the Rat-Loader to spawn more frequently. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $6,000 (formerly free) on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *As in the single-player game, one may spawn at Beeker's Garage in Paleto Bay with various customization options added onto it. It can be kept and stored, or sold for $12,500. (Enhanced version) *It can also be found in Sandy Shores. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Rat-Loader is one of the oldest cars in the game, along with the Rat-Truck, Duneloader, Z-Type, Hustler, Hotknife, the old Tractor, the Roosevelt, and the Fränken Stange. *The default radio station for the Rat-Loader is Rebel Radio. *When the game was released, the Rat-Loader was classed as a Utility vehicle. Following update 1.07, it was classified as an Off-Road vehicle, and since update 1.10, it has been classified as a Muscle vehicle. **Also, due to a bug following update 1.07, the Rat-Loader could not be stored in a player's garage in GTA Online. This was fixed following update 1.10. *When the player enters the vehicle, the manufacturer's name does not appear. Also, despite being a Bravado vehicle, a Vapid logo can be seen under the steering wheel. *A glitch occured if the vehicle was taken to Los Santos Customs. If the player cycles through all the available truck bed modifications without picking any of them, the truck bed would disappear once the player leaves the shop. *The Rat-Loader can be upgraded to the Apocalypse Sasquatch, Future Shock Sasquatch, or the Nightmare Sasquatch for $1,530,875 in the Arena Workshop. See Also *Rat-Truck- Clean variant. Navigation }}de:Rat-Loader (V) es:Rat Loader pt:Rat-Loader pl:Rat-Loader Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Trucks Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Hotrods Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:SUTs